1. Field of Invention
The invention is generally related to audio and video recording and playback systems for aircraft and is specifically directed to a single, multifunction control unit for recording, transmission and playback of both audio and video signals.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Recording systems have been used on board aircraft for many years. In the military, many aircraft such as, by way of example, the U.S. Navy F-14 Tomcat, have included recorders that permit the pilot to selectively record video images by activating the recorder. These systems also permit the images to be played back for viewing in a cockpit monitor by the pilot while in flight or, selectively, permit transmission of the images to a ship or ground station. The images are typically input from a video sensing device located in the aircraft and also controlled by the pilot.
Over the last several years a need has developed for better image recording, capture, playback and transmission techniques on board these aircraft. The current systems, such as, by way of example, the TEAC V1000 Video Tape Recorders (VTRs), only permit twenty minute or less recording capability and must be scrolled in order to find specific images in the recording.
Further, if a specific image is to be displayed as a still frame on the cockpit monitor, the recorder is stopped and live images cannot be recorded by the video during this interruption.
It is also desirable that the recording system be expanded to include cockpit audio, telemetry signals, GPS (Global Positioning System) signals and other data signals available for monitoring the performance of the aircraft and for increasing the amount of information associated with the video signals.